Half Soul
by Vanillatte Mint
Summary: Rivaille yang datang membawa bejubel masalah dan Eren yang serba salah. Bagaimanakah nasib sang tokoh utama yang harus menampung makhluk tak jelas yang baru ditemuinya itu? AU. RivaEren maybe JeanEren. Warning inside!


_St. Maria University_, satu dari segelintir jejeran universitas terbaik skala nasional yang mempertahankan posisi tiga besarnya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun terakhir. Butuh perjuangan, pengorbanan, serta kerja keras hanya untuk menjadi bagian kecil dari torehan sejarahnya─tidak, bukannya hiperbolis, hanya ingin mengungkapkan fakta.

Bersaing dengan ratusan ribu pendaftar lainnya memperebutkan seonggok kursi pendidikan, segala macam cara pun rela dilakukan demi meraih kampus idaman. Hei, hidup itu pertandingan, bung! _If you don't run fast, you'll be a broken egg, cuckoo bird_. Dikutip langsung dari kamus besar tokoh rektor antagonis salah satu film Bollywood, Viru Sahastrabuddhe.

Eren Jaeger namanya, tercatat sebagai mahasiswa tingkat satu jurusan manajemen universitas ternama di kota tempatnya tinggal saat ini. Perjuangan panjangnya terbayar sudah ketika manik hijaunya menangkap deretan namanya tercantum dalam papan pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru tiga bulan lalu.

Selain kemampuan fisiknya yang diatas rata-rata ─yang memberinya nilai lebih ketika menjalani tes kesehatan saat ujian masuk dulu─ dan kegigihan Mikasa memberikan 'les tambahan' padanya selepas pulang sekolah, ─menyebabkan waktu tidurnya berkurang, apalagi sebulan menjelang ujian masuk. Untung dia tidak ketiduran sewaktu mengerjakan ujian. _Tatakae! Susume!_─ semangat juang serta kepala batunyalah yang membuat Eren menyabet peringkat lima teratas seangkatan.

Ah, ingatkan dia untuk berterimakasih pada sepupu kesayangannya itu kalau bertemu nanti.

Sebenarnya sih, ada lagi kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki pemuda hiperaktif─ kalau tidak mau dibilang pecicilan─ ini diluar hal yang telah disebutkan di atas.

Kemampuan dimana hanya segelintir orang yang memiliki. Sesuatu yang kata orang, tidak masuk akal─ di luar nalar.

Hal yang menjadi momok mengerikan dalam hidupnya, mimpi buruknya─

─kelemahan terbesarnya.

Apa kata orang nantinya seandainya dia mengatakan─

─bahwa ia bisa melihat makhluk jejadian?

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Half Soul © Vanillatte Mint**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Sho-ai (BL), **segala hal yang berkaitan dengan tokoh, alur, penamaan dan lainnya hanyalah fiksi dan karangan semata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Hantu itu tidak ada.

Setidaknya itulah yang ingin si _brunette _percaya.

Hantu itu hanyalah bualan para orang dewasa untuk mengelabui anak kecil tak berdosa. Menakuti mereka agar tidak keluar rumah ketika matahari sudah beranjak ke peraduannya. Katanya sih, hantu senang mengganggu anak-anak nakal, apalagi yang tidak mau menurut pada orang tua seperti dirinya.

Semenjak itulah Eren selalu menurut ketika ayahnya sudah bertitah dan tidak akan pernah berani membantah.

Bukannya dia takut hantu atau apa, ya.

Hanya saja sosok ayahnya yang mengacungkan suntikan jauh lebih seram ketimbang hantu setengah badan yang ditemuinya dua tahun lalu jongkok di pojokan gang.

Untung dia tidak pipis di celana waktu itu─Aw, _man!_ mau dibawa ke mana harga dirinya sebagai pejantan tangguh?

Yah, tidak setiap saat dia bisa melihatnya, sih. Kadang hanya sekelebat bayangan atau sosok tembus pandang. Dari yang berbentuk hingga _absurd_. Dari yang berambut bak bintang iklan sampai yang botak bak landasan pesawat terbang. Dari yang tinggi menjulang hingga pendek gak ketolongan.

Tiga orang di lain tempat tersedak tanpa sebab.

Jarang ia menjumpai yang bentuknya manusia utuh. Pasti ada saja kecacatan pada salah satu bagian tubuh. Noda darah misalnya, atau makhluk setengah badan seperti kasusnya dua tahun silam. Sekalipun ada, ia bisa membedakan dari aura ataupun pakaian yang dikenakannya─biasanya model pakaian seperti gaun noni Belanda.

Alasan kenapa ia tak mengambil bidang untuk meneruskan jejak ayahnya kelak, jelas jangan ditanya.

Menjadi dokter bukan cita-citanya─bukan karena mau menghindari makhluk-makhluk yang ia temui di setiap sudut rumah sakit tempat ayahnya bekarja. Dia tidak sepenakut itu!

Omong-omong ayahnya, sudah lama mereka tak bersua. Kehidupan kuliah membuatnya harus hidup terpisah─hal yang patut disyukuri, tak ada lagi bidikan jarum suntik yang akan ia temui.

Terkadang ia sendiri masih bertanya-tanya akan reaksi ayahnya yang tidak biasa atas studi pilihannya setahun yang lalu. Agak kaget juga ketika Grisha Jaeger memperbolehkan putra semata wayangnya bernaung dalam manajemen bisnis, alih-alih bidang medis.

Jawaban yang diberikan sang ayah di luar dugaan; pilihan hidup tidak bisa dipaksakan, sayang.

Bulu kuduknya kontan meremang.

Eren mengurut dada lega, setidaknya nyawanya masih aman. Tak ada jarum suntik melayang.

─tanpa ia tahu, ada udang di balik bakwan.

.

"Eren, bisnya sudah datang." Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu kanan menghentaknya kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Sudahlah, Armin, tinggalkan saja dia dan dunianya di sana." Yang dia dapati berikutnya adalah ekspresi penuh cibiran dari musuh bebuyutan yang sudah lebih dulu berada di ambang pintu bis. Sebagai tambahan, rivalnya itu membuat gestur pelangi imajiner dengan kedua tangannya─mencontoh salah satu gerakan tokoh kartun kuning yang ditayangkan setiap pagi.

─yang terpaksa dia tonton karena memang tidak banyak acara seru lainnya, bukan karena suka apalagi menjadikannya sebagai salah satu film kartun favorit.

Alih-alih membalas seperti biasa, Eren merapatkan mantel abu-abu yang dikenakannya dan hanya mengekor patuh bak anak ayam di belakang Armin.

Udara bis yang hangat pun menyapa ketiga pemuda yang baru pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia duduk di belakang dua sahabat sejawatnya yang telah mengambil tempat lebih dulu.

Dan manik hijaunya terpaku pada bagian sudut belakang bis. Kembali ia dapati pemuda bersurai hitam barada di sana. Fokus matanya tertanam pada buku kecil yang terbuka di tangan kanan seperti biasa.

Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit banyak menarik atensinya.

"Kau melamun lagi. Memikirkan apa?" Armin mendapati sahabat masa kecilnya ini sedang mancuri pandang ke kursi belakang. Si rambut pirang memutar penuh tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Eren. Kedua tangan terlipat nyaman di sandaran kursi.

Matanya mengikuti arah lirikan si _brownish_, sebelum mengembangkan seulas senyum penuh makna. "Ah, apa dia salah satu mahasiswa universitas kita? Entah kenapa aku seperti pernah melihat wajahnya." Sepasang alis pirang tertarik ke atas.

"Entah?" Objek yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu, berlagak tak peduli. Padahal dalam hati kepo setengah mati.

Sebagai teman yang pengertian, si pirang seakan dapat memabaca isi hati sahabat tersayang.

"Lain kali cobalah ajak dia bicara." Iris birunya mengerling sekilas pada penumpang bermantel hitam. Sinar matanya melembut tatkala lensanya kembali pada sang lawan bicara.

Yang ditatap penuh arti hanya misuh-misuh sendiri.

Hmpf─yang benar saja. Bisa kau bayangkan kalau tiba-tiba ada orang asing mendekat dan mengajakmu bicara tiba-tiba. Jangankan jawaban kau terima, yang ada malah disangka gila.

Memalingkan wajah pada jendela di sisi kiri, menatap jalanan yang mulai sepi. Sama sekali tidak berharap melihat pantulan si surai _ebony_, tolong jangan salah paham, deh.

Armin kembali pada posisi duduk semula, menggerling sekilas pada teman sebangkunya yang asik dengan _earphone_ menyumpal kedua telinga.

Nyatanya tak ada alunan bernada. Karena sedari tadi fokus si rambut cepak bukan pada _iphone_ tercinta, melainkan pada dua benda hidup lainnya.

Jean jelas tidak menguping pembicaraan. Sedikitnya penumpang serta minimnya luas ruang membuatnya dapat menangkap suara sekecil apapun. Jadi jangan salahkan kalau dia dengar semua percakapan.

Dan kalau tadi dia menggeser posisi duduknya, itu hanya untuk mencari spot nyaman, bukan untuk menajamkan pendengaran karena terdorong rasa penasaran.

Mencuri pandang ke kursi belakang, alisnya mengernyit heran.

Jean tak mengerti kenapa hatinya begitu tak tenang.

.

Entah sejak kapan ia jadi menantikan saat-saat jam pulang.

─Lebih tepatnya sih, waktu ketika menunggu bis datang.

Kali ini si pemilik surai cokelat tak bersama teman sejawat. Hari ini libur kerja sambilan. Bos tempatnya bekerja memang suka seenak perutnya bertitah tanpa alasan. Jean dan Connie sudah pulang lebih dulu tadi sore. Kalau Armin tadi dipanggil senior satu tingkat diatasnya─katanya sih, mau membicarakan masalah organisasi atau apalah, Eren tak mau ambil pusing.

Jadi di sinilah dia berdiri sekarang. Sesekali cengiran riang ia lontarkan ketika membalas sapaan teman-teman yang kebetulan berpapasan.

Menenggelamkan kedua tangan di balik saku mantel, sebelah kakinya mengetuk ringan mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun lembut dari _headset_ sewarna apel. Bibir tipisnya bergerak-gerak merangkai beberapa silabel.

Sesekali ia hembuskan kepulan uap dari mulutnya, menandakan tingkat suhu berada di bawah rata-rata. Kemudian hijaunya memantulkan angka yang tertera pada jam tangan digitalnya.

Pukul tujuh kurang dua.

Selama itukah dia mengerjakan tugas?

Kalau yang dimaksud dengan mengunduh film dan lagu sampai tuntas dengan dalih mengerjakan tugas, sih, ya wajar saja kalau bablas.

Tolong jangan protes. Setidaknya 'kan, Eren sudah menerapkan dengan baik teori peluang. Hitung-hitung hemat uang jajan─lumayan, sisanya bisa ia pakai buat beli komik _Attack on Titan_.

Tak lama benda angkut sejuta umat yang sedari tadi dinanti-nantikan kehadirannya tiba. Eren pun masuk dengan suka cita. Helai _cacao_nya mengibas mengikuti gerak kepala. Matanya melalang buana mencari spot kosong yang masih tersedia─mana mungkin dia mengharapkan adanya lelaki bersurai legam di pojok sana.

Namun ketika ekor matanya mendapati keabsenan sang pria, tanpa sadar dia mencicit kecewa─sama sekali tidak merindukan si pemuda misterius, dia kecewa karena kursi favoritnya ditempati orang lain─serius.

Menyeret langkah lunglai pada kursi baris ketiga dekat jendela.

Menatap pemandangan di luar bis, kali saja melihat teman seangkatan. Bukan mencari si misterius mantel hitam supaya bisa diajak kenalan.

Sebuah potongan ingatan terbersit dalam rekaman memori. Entah kenapa dia jadi teringat seorang anak lelaki dulu sekali. Jaman-jaman ketika Eren masih sering di _bully_.

Sosok yang bahkan tingginya tidak seberapa, tapi berdiri tegap melindungi Eren kecil dengan gagah berani─setidaknya itulah presepsi si kecil, bahkan dia bisa melihat efek cahaya ketika yang lebih tua menghajar para bocah-bocah tengil.

Anak berambut gelap yang bahkan namanya tak sempat ia tanyakan.

Sepulangnya ia ke rumah, sejuta pertanyaan dicecar ibunda tercinta. Dengan latar belakang aura gelap dari Mikasa.

Yang ia tahu, esoknya Mikasa hilang seharian dan tiga orang yang menghajar Jeager junior absen hingga lima hari kedepan.

Lamunan singkatnya buyar ketika kotak besi yang ditumpangi si peringkat lima berhenti di halte tujuan. Udara dingin pun menyapa, membekukan sampai ke tulang.

Eren menyeret langkahnya malas menuju apartemen tempatnya tinggal─apartemen yang sengaja didirikan untuk semua mahasiswa laki-laki universitas St. Maria. Sedangkan yang wanita tinggal di asrama.

Hingga _ceruelan_nya menangkap bayangan seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu utama.

─Rupa identik yang sejak tadi memang dinantikannya.

Bagai terhipnotis, Jeager muda mamatung kala dua warna berbeda bersiborok. Pandangan mata berbalas.

Eren mendadak mulas.

Segenap tenaga dia kerahkan untuk melangkah, walau arah lensanya belum terlepas.

Kakinya nyaris menapaki anak tangga, sebelum lantunan bas tertangkap daun telinga.

"Hei."

Eren menoleh patah-patah. Memiringkan kepala, kemudian dengan gugup menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A...ku?"

Tak ada balasan. Si pemanggil berjalan mendekat sebagai jawaban. Bibir pucat yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat mulai bergerak.

Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas.

"...Kau bisa melilhatku." Bukan kalimat tanya, melainkan lebih kepada pernyataan.

Eren yang tidak begitu menangkap maksud ucapan si pemuda hanya bisa sedikit mendongak. Omong-omong, ia terlihat lebih tinggi untuk postur tubuh rampingnya─kalau tidak mau dibilang kecil. Padahal kalau dilihat dari jauh tadi sepertinya tidak sampai setelinga. Memangnya sejak kapan tubuhnya menyusut? Jangan-jangan pria di depannya pakai _boots_? Iseng, ekor matanya melirik ke bawah─keputusan yang salah.

Katakan, ini matanya yang buram atau bagian lutut ke bawah sedikit tembus pandang?

Mengucek matanya, menunduk lagi.

─Memastikan ulang.

Kakinya tidak menapak tanah. Kesimpulan yang didapat─orang di depannya ini melayang

Tunggu─melayang?

Kesimpulan akhir─sepertinya efek udara dingin di musim gugur membuat otaknya jadi 'sedikit' ngawur.

.

* * *

****tbc****

* * *

**A/N: **Halo! Salam kenal, Vanilla's here X)

Setelah tiga tahun lebih gak nulis, akhirnya kembali dengan cerita di fandom ini..

Semoga kemampuan nulis saya gak buruk-buruk amat :)

_Feel free to click review button, and leave your comment here~ XD  
_


End file.
